Dancing Star
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: One Shot done to Porn Star Dancing by my Darkest Days


**A/N: This is a one shot to the song Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days all credit goes to them...And this came from my sick and twisted mind...**

Dancing Star

Kinley Daniels is 25 and a college student going where she was studying to be a Pharmacy Tech and while she is in school was dancing to help with the bills... Kinley was donning her scrubs for class that day she wasn't in the mood but had to pass this class in order for her to keep going to school. That morning class seemed to just drag by it was the day of the final and Kinley was prepared and after heading to class she studied a bit more before the test was taken...

"I am so glad this mod is over" Kinley stated to Lisa

"Same here. I wonder when Vickie will have our final grade. I hope its before we leave for the day." Lisa stated

"I hope soon. I may not stay for Lab...I have to work tonight and I didn't get much sleep as I was studying my ass off for this test today." Kinley said

"Kinley you have nothing to worry about you did good I am sure of it" Kelly said

"Thanks Kelly how are you doing on your drug charts?" Kinley asked as they all walked down to the lab together.

"Not done but almost there that's a good thing right?" Kelly asked

"Yes try not to stress maybe Vickie will help you with them just ask her in lab" Kinley told Kelly

"Good idea"

After a near 45 minute break Kinley heads back into the building to go to lab and hoping that the rest of the morning passes quickly. Vickie came in and handed out the finals for us to see where we went wrong and as she handed me mine she gave me a hug. "See Kinley you worried and stressed out over nothing. I knew you would do good you know the material"

"Thanks. I am going to head home as I am starting to get a massive migraine and I have to work as well tonight" Kinley said

"Okay have a great weekend and get some rest" Vickie said

As Kinley got into her hummer she turned on the radio and smiled when the newest song she danced to came on. It was Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days.

Kelly won't kiss my friend Cassandra,  
>Jessica won't play ball.<br>Mandy won't share her friend Miranda,  
>Doesn't anybody live at all?<p>

Kinley loved the beat to the music and loved the song. As she drove home she decided to go and get some lunch before laying down. As she pulled into her driveway she smiled when her good friend was on her front porch.

"Hey sexy whats up?" he asked

"Not much just skipped out of lab today have a start of a migraine and since I have to work tonight I decided to come home and crash before work, why are you here and not on the road?" Kinley asked

"I have the weekend off and wanted to spend it with you for a bit. Do you want a massage?" he asked

"Sure come on Randy but will you get my bag from the truck please?" Kinley asked

"Sure anything damn woman how much does this weigh?" Randy asked as he lifted out her bag full of books.

"Nearly 25 pounds its heavy I know but hey I get a work out when I go up and down the stairs every morning afternoon and night!" Kinley said."Your the pro wrestler here Orton and you think that is heavy?"

"Okay smartass." Randy said

"You know it! Oh I hear someone is now 24 and what did you get for your birthday?" Kinley asked

"Nothing really no one special to share it with. John is taking me out tonight but he wont tell me where and who is going with. When that man thinks we should all be scared and hide who knows what he has planned." Randy said.

Kinley just laughed at Randy and just nodded her head in agreement she knew that when John had a plan it usually involved drinking and fun and normally some trouble so who knew what the man had planned. As Kinley ate Randy checked his email and played around on twitter some before Kinley said she was ready for that massage. As the two headed up to the master bedroom. As Randy gave Kinley her massage he noticed she was now sleeping she had taken her meds, Randy didn't want to leave her so he walked down to grab his laptop and then headed back up and climbed back on the bed next to Kinley and checked his email and started on a new t-shirt design.

As the hours passed Kinley was now awake and feeling so much better. Randy had left shortly after she woke up to head home and get ready for the night out with what ever John had planned. As Kinley jumped into the shower and got cleaned up quickly she slipped on some comfy clothes before grabbing her make-up and hair supplies and was soon on her way to work. After arriving Nick helped her out of her truck and escorted her inside and then left her to get ready for her show. As Kinley was getting ready John was now gathering the troops for a night of fun. John had told his wife Krista what his plans were and she wasn't happy that he was not only going to a strip club but taking her brother with him in the process. Krista finally said she would go with only be the sober one and drive them all home as she knew they would all be drinking a lot tonight. After everyone had gathered at John's house standing in the living room were, Randy, Cody, Ted and Adam all three beside John and Krista knew the plan and they were going to have to put a blindfold over Randy's eyes so he wouldn't protest too much.

In the car on the way to the club Randy wasn't having any fun as he couldn't see anything the guys could be dressing him up and he would be pissed if that happened. "Guys this shit isn't funny anymore come on let me see where we are headed."

"No, now just sit back and enjoy the ride and we will be there soon now stop complaining you whiny bitch" John said

It wasn't long and Ted was helping Randy out of the car and leading him as he was still blindfolded into the club which had been closed due to the fact they didn't want anyone finding out that the WWE superstars were at a strip club and drinking.

"Damn it John take this thing off of me now" Randy said with a clenched jaw

"Fine you win." John said

"You brought me to a strip club why?" Randy asked

"Not going to answer that...drinks on me and your drinking the only reason my wife is here is to drive our drunk asses back to our place." John said "Now I am also buying you a hour with the stripper of your choice no questions asked"

"Remember your birthday is coming up and paybacks can be a bitch" Randy said as he looked around and saw this dancer head back to the back and he noticed the tattoo on her back and it looked familiar to him no it couldn't be.

"Randy you have your choice of girls here tonight. Do you want me to have them line up and you can see them before choosing?" Ron asked

"No thats okay the one that has a tattoo on her upper back that just walked into the back her" Randy said

"I will go and get Kaylie for you Randy also so you know this bar has been closed for the night its only open for you." Ron said "Nick please show Randy into the other room and I will go and get Kaylie for him."

Nick showed Randy to the private room where he was showed the comfy chair and smiled when he was left alone and he wondered what all he could and couldn't touch. The door opened and in walked Kaylie aka Kinley.

"Kinley is that you?" Randy asked

"Kinley I don't know a Kinley my name is Kaylie" she stated and cringed when Randy just stared at her "Why are you here?"

"John thought it would be funnier than hell to bring me here for my birthday now why are you here Kaylie?" Randy asked

"I dance my way through school so sue me" Kaylie said "While you are in this room its Kaylie and in the bar as well."

"What are the rules what can I or can't I touch?" Randy asked

Amanda won't leave me empty handed,  
>Got her number from the bathroom stall.<br>Brandy just got way too much baggage,  
>And that shit just gets old.<p>

But I got a girl who can put on a show,  
>The dollar decides how far you can go.<p>

"That's up to you and the dollar Randy but you can touch me its a private show just for you just if we have more than just hands no screaming or moaning okay?"

Randy just nodded his head in agreement as her song came on

She wraps those hands around that pole,  
>She licks those lips and off we go,<br>She takes it off nice and slow,  
>'Cause that's PORNSTAR DANCIN'!<p>

She don't play nice, she makes me beg,  
>She drops that dress around her legs,<br>And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this,  
>PORNSTAR DANCIN'!<p>

Your body's lightin' up the room.  
>I want a naughty girl like you.<br>There's nothing harder to do.

As Kaylie danced for Randy their bodies were soon melting as she had stripped off all her clothes and they started to play. As Randy pulled Kaylie close and quickly entered her body she bit back a moan as they started to have sex as Randy rubbed his hands up and down her body as she grinded against him. Randy brought Kaylie's face towards his as their lips met in a kiss that quickly deepened as Kaylie set the pace and started to move her hips faster to the beat of the music.

Stacy's gunna save herself for marriage,  
>But that's just not my style.<br>She's got a pair that's nice to stare at,  
>But I want Girls Gone Wild.<p>

But I know a place where there's always a show,  
>The dollar decides how far you can go.<p>

She wraps those hands around that pole,  
>She licks those lips and off we go,<br>She takes it off nice and slow,  
>'Cause that's PORNSTAR DANCIN'!<p>

As the dance went on neither Randy or Kaylie wanted it to stop. Thankfully when Kaylie walked into the room she told Nick not to worry about getting her out as she knew she was safe as she had watched Randy walk into the club that night.

"I want more Kaylie but not here." Randy said quietly as they reached their climaxes at the same time.

"Me too...but I am not off for another hour." Kaylie said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I have an idea I will tell John I am not feeling good and have him take me home, you call me once you reach your house and I will come over and we can play all night." Randy suggested

"Good plan Randy now time to finish my dance for you so you can be revved up for more." Kaylie said with a smile on her face.

She don't play nice, she makes me beg,  
>She drops that dress around her legs,<br>And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this,  
>PORNSTAR DANCIN'!<p>

Your body's lightin' up the room.  
>I want a naughty girl like you.<br>Let's throw a party just for two,  
>You know those normal girls won't do.<p>

Randy was just amazed by what Kaylie was doing as she swung around the pole with ease and he loved to watch her dance but didn't want any other guy touching her how could he make sure she stopped and only danced for him from now on?

She wraps those hands around that pole,  
>She licks those lips and off we go,<br>She takes it off nice and slow,  
>'Cause that's PORNSTAR DANCIN'!<p>

Kaylie saw the look Randy had on his face as he stood up and crossed the room to where the pole was and as he wrapped his arms around her body and pinned her to the pole and kissed her deeply. "I only want you to swing around this pole for me baby only me."

Kaylie saw the look in his eyes and knew that he wanted to be with her and only her. As Kinley slowly got dressed again she nodded her head in agreement. Randy pulled her into his arms and asked the question that had been on his minds since he found out she worked her. "How many?"

"Only you. I have never been with anyone else here. I only usually wait tables and dance some, I don't like private rooms but I saw you come in and knew that this is what John did for your birthday" Kaylie stated

"Good now I am going to tell John that I am ready to head home and will see you in a bit how is that?" Randy asked before claiming her lips in a kiss and spanked her on the ass as she left the room.

"Did you enjoy your time Randy?" Ron asked

"Very much so, I may have to come back and request her again." Randy said

"Anytime" Ron said and watched as Kaylie headed tot he back to change as he had given her the rest of the night off.

Randy walked towards John and the rest of the group he shook his head at Adam who had a leggy blonde on his lap, and then at Ted who also had a leggy blonde in his lap. "John thanks for the night but I need to head home not feeling the best."

"What happen she put you under a spell?" John asked

"No just worn out Vince is running us all thin and I need the sleep" Randy stated

**"**Did you enjoy that dance?" John asked as they all walked outside and as he handed the keys to his wife Randy saw out of the corner of his eyes that Kinley was now in her truck and headed home.

It wasn't long and everyone was now at home. Randy had gotten a text from Kinley saying that she was on her way over to his house. Randy was outside smoking and smiled when Kinley pulled into his drive. Randy walked down to help her out of the car. "Hey Kinley or should I say Kaylie"

"Kinley is fine smartass" she said with a smile.

"Come on in and we can relax is your migraine still gone?" Randy asked

"Yes it is thanks for asking Randy and I want you to know that the you are the only one I am ever with, I don't want to mix work with pleasure. Some of the guys out there can get handsy I am thinking about quiting anyways but I have to pay for school myself." Kinley said

"No you don't" Randy said as he pulled her into his arms

"How else am I going to pay for it Randy I have to work honey" Kinley said

"I will pay for it"

"Randy that is almost $15,000 for classes" Kinley told him

"I don't care what the cost is Kinley, I don't like the idea of you dancing unless its for me. One question how are you driving a Hummer?" Randy asked

"Early graduation present from mom and dad but I am playing for school, then it didn't help any they died two months after I got the car and I have been on my own since, the house is paid for and so is the car but thats it." Kinley said

"I'm still sorry about your parents Kinley sorry I wasn't here to help when they died." Randy said

"Its okay Randy, I am getting through it all some how." Kinley stated while tears started to fall down her face while Randy pulled her close and held her while she cried.

It was the next morning Kinley was waking up and tried to roll over and couldn't move as she was being held down by Randy's right arm. After rolling to face the handsome man that had her wrapped up in his arms she smiled as she watched Randy sleep. Before they had fallen asleep Randy not only asked her to stop dancing as long as she completed school and she agreed and said that she wouldn't fight him on this.

"Morning baby" Randy said quietly and rolled to his back and pulled Kinley to his chest

"Morning as well honey. I need to go to the club and tell Ron I am sorry but I am going to focus on school then hopefully travel with you some" Kinley said

"Sounds like a plan baby girl. Do you want me to go with you?" Randy asked

"Nope I can do this by myself but thanks. I will call you once I am done talking to Ron and then I will be on my way back to the house so I can study some I have my new mod starting on Monday" Kinley told him.

"Okay hon. I need to go and get a work out in and all that fun stuff when do you have a break that you can travel with me?" Randy asked

"Well it is the end of June, I have from July 3 to July 10th off and I can travel then and after that I have my last mod and then going to do my training and go from there" Kinley said

Randy told Kinley to call him as he decided to get some more sleep he was thankful that Raw was in St Louis on Monday. Kinley pulled on one of Randy's shirts and her jeans and pulled her hair back and headed out the door to talk to Ron.

By the time Kinley arrived at the club Ron knew that she was going to call it quits he hoped he didn't lose his best girl. "Hi Kinley what can I do for you?"

"I need to let you know that I am done dancing and waiting here Ron I need to focus on school and then get a job doing what I want to do and that is becoming a Pharm Tech" Kinley said

"I don't want to lose you Kinley, does this have to do with your customer last night Randy?" Ron asked

"No it has nothing to do with him, we have been friends for years and we grew up together, but he has nothing to do with any of this. I am doing this for myself" Kinley said

"Can I ask how you are going to pay for school?" Ron asked

"I have money saved Ron and all I have a few loans for school. Can I by chance get my last check while I am here please?" Kinley asked

"Sure hang on let me go and get it. I wish you would stay, if you ever need anything please know you can always come to me" Ron told her and walked over to his office and walked back out and handed Kinley her check and he added some more money to it as he hated to see her go.

"Thanks Ron for everything tell the girls bye for me please" Kinley said and asked that Nick walk her out and once Kinley was back in her truck she headed back to Randy's

"Hmm" Randy grumbled into the phone

"Hey sweetie wake up please" Kinley said

"No, sleep good damn it" Randy said now more awake " You on your way home?"

"Yes I am honey I am going to stop by the bank and deposit my check then I will be back at your house" Kinely said

"Okay honey see ya soon" Randy said and got out of bed to get cleaned up and waited for Kinely to show back up. It wasn't long and Randy was now in his office going over bills when he heard the front door open and shut.

"Randy hon" Kinley called out

"You look sexy in my shirt baby how did it go?" Randy asked

"Good hon he added more to my check and told me if I ever needed anything to let him know" Kinley said "I look good in almost everything of yours"

"Yes you do baby how about we go shopping for the day, Krista wants some girltime and I need to go shopping and get some things for the next tour. I called Vince he knows that you are coming on tour with us next week." Randy told her "I love you baby"

"I love you too honey" Kinley said and smiled when Randy pressed a kiss to her forehead

As everyone went shopping Kinley and Krista headed out to do some shopping on their own while Randy and John did shopping on their own. Randy knew what he had in mind for Kinley and knew that John would probably protest but when they walked into the jewelry store Randy was shocked that John didn't say anything.

"Wanna tell me whats going through that head of yours Orton?" John asked as Randy looked at engagement rings for Kinley

"I love Kinley I have for years we grew up together our parents were best friends we dated some and then we went our own ways and I want her to be in my life as my wife" Randy explained

"And is she still dancing?" John asked quietly

"Nope she is going to finish school and then travel for a bit and all" Randy said

"Sweet so do I need to text my wife and have her keep Kinley busy at Dillard's?" John asked

"Wouldn't hurt" Randy answered

John sent his wife a quick text asking to keep Kinley busy and once she said not a problem they were in VS anyways he knew it clear for awhile now.

"Okay man we have at least an hour before Kinley wants to shop a different store"John told his brother in law

"Let me guess VS right?" Randy asked as he kept looking at rings and finally came across the one that was perfect for Kinley. "Ma'am I want to look at that set right there please"

The sales lady looked at Randy and nodded and worked her keys and soon had the ring in the palm of Randy's hand and showed John who agreed it would be perfect for Kinley, after Randy paid for the ring he also headed out to his hummer they had driven with a bunch of bags that Kinley had. After parting ways Randy helped Kinley into his hummer and he got in quickly and knew that tonight would be the night. "Randy can we just make it us tonight please?"

"Sure baby how about we order from Magic Wok and all does that sound good to you?" Randy asked knowing that would make his girlfriend happy.

"Sounds great I am going to change into comfy clothes and all." Kinley said

"You feel okay baby?' Randy asked as they pulled into his driveway

"Yes I do just tired baby I didn't sleep good last night" Kinley told him

"Leave the bags hon I will bring them in but I want to talk to you for a minute okay" Randy said and helped Kinley out of the truck and together they walked into the house and Randy brought Kinley into his arms and kissed her quickly.

"What hon?"

"Kinley I love you and I have for years, I am sorry we didn't work out before now and I believe it was fate that brought us back together again. I don't want to lose you baby, Kinley Daniels will you please marry me?" Randy asked as he held out the ring and got down on one knee

"Randy I love you and yes I will marry you" Kinley said

"I love you baby" Randy said and kissed Kinley

That night as the newly engaged couple relaxed around the house as they both packed for the next tour as they finally made it to bed that night Randy took over Kinley as they made love for hours on end.

3 Months Later

"Randy hurry up hon I don't want to be late to my own graduation" Kinley yelled up the stairs

"Coming baby sorry you didn't wake me up at all honey" Randy said and pressed a kiss to her forehead "Everyone is meeting us there and Vince along with Linda will be there as well."

"Okay you did tell Vince what happened four weeks ago right?" Kinley asked as they headed out to the Hummer and Randy helped his wife in the truck and they took off.

"Yes baby he was happy for us...how are you feeling today? I know you went to bed with a bad migraine" Randy said

"Still drained" Kinley said

It wasn't long and Kinley was now walking across the stage happy as she could be that she completed her classes and met and married the man of her dreams. That evening everyone went out to eat to help Kinley and Randy celebrate her graduation. While they were eating supper Vince pulled Kinley off to the side and asked if she would consider traveling with Randy and being his on screen wife, they were going to ask a Diva but Randy didn't like that idea and thought that Kinley would be a great addition to the Raw roster.

"Vince I need to talk to Randy about this and I will let you know on Monday how is that?" Kinley asked

"That's fine by me I am also so proud of you for completing your classes have you thought about going to medical school and becoming a Doctor, or a Physician Assistant?" Vince asked Kinley

"I thought about it but I don't want to go back to school right now maybe in a few years, I want to enjoy being married for awhile and just be with Randy, I have been offered a job at our local hospital and they will hold the job for me as they know I want to travel for awhile" Kinley told him and felt some arms wrap around her "Hey hon Vince was just telling me that he would like to to be your onscreen wife are you okay with that?'

"That my dear is totaly up to you" Randy said "Thanks for coming Vince and thanks for letting me off on Monday"

"Not a problem Randy but we do need you for the house show on Thursday" Vince said "I will look forward to hearing from you on Monday then Kinley"

That night as Randy and Kinley were getting ready for bed they had the music going in their bedroom when_** Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days **_came on. Randy just smiled at the music and smiled at his wife who was walking out of the bathroom. "Can I have a free show baby?"

"Orton you get a free show when ever you want one and why?" Kinley asked

"Your music is playing honey" Randy stated and sat down on the bed while pulling Kinley to him and held her close and peeled her bra off her chest and kissed her neck and then stripped Kinley out of her panties.

"If you wanted me to dance for you why did you strip me honey?" Kinley asked while straddling him and Randy just slid into his wife and as they started to melt and blend their bodies together to the beat of the music.

"Because you are beautiful baby and I love you and I would love to have you on the road with me baby" Randy said as he pulled out and rolled to his back and pulled Kinley to his chest.

As the next few weeks passed Kinley was adjusting to being on the road with Randy and she loved walking down to the ring with him helping him win matches.

**Fast Forward into the Future...**

**10 years later**

Kinley was at home waiting for the time to pass slowly as she was headed to pick up their 10 year old daughter Kaylie from school and was waiting for Randy and their five year old son JC to get home as well while their two year old Krista was taking her nap. As Kinley was cleaning the house she flipped through all their CD's which was pretty massive not only from Randy's collection but Kinley's as well. Kinley popped in a mixed cd and just listened to it as she dusted and smiled when she heard Porn Star Dancing come on.

"Mommy" Krista called

"Hey sweetie did you wake up from your nap?" Kinley asked as she picked up her two year old and held her close "Your daddy and JC will be home tonight honey"

"Daddy home?"

"He will be around time for supper and guess what Unlce John and Aunt Krista will be here for supper we should get you changed honey then it will be time to go and pick up Kaylie" Kinley said and smiled when she set down her daughter who ran up to her room and brought down a fresh diaper she couldn't help but laugh.

Kinley took the CD out of the stereo and laid it in the jewel case and placed it on the island not thinking anything of it as she picked up her keys and held out her hand to help Krista into the car as they headed out to pick up Kaylie. As they were driving Randy called Kinley to see how things were going.

"Hey sweetie hows it going?" Kinley asked

"Good we just arrived into St Louis and John is dropping the two of us off at the house in about an hour before he goes home for a bit." Randy said

"Good how was JC on the flight home?" Kinley asked

"Good he slept against Ted then shifted to Adam and roomed with Adam and Ted last night he is attached to those two" Randy said

"Why does that not surprise me he, he has a special connection with all three of his uncles see the two of you when we get home we just pulled up to pick up Kaylie remind John about supper." Kinley told him

"Okay baby girl love you and my girls see ya in a bit" Randy said and they hung up.

Kinley got out to help Kaylie get into the car and hugged her quickly before they headed home. "How was school sweetie and Daddy and JC are now home"

"Good I have homework tonight mom" Kaylie said

"Oh really what kind of homework?" Kinley asked

"Spelling but I can work on that in my room its not due till Monday. I can't wait to see daddy and JC I have missed them both so much" Kaylie said

"Okay honey I still want you to start on your homework when we get home that way its done. I also know that your cousins are coming over for supper" Kinley said as they pulled into their driveway

"Xander is coming what about baby Bryn mom and Randal?" Kaylie asked

"They are coming to supper as well honey then tomorrow we are all going to the zoo" Kinley said as she got out of the car and helped Krista out who ran straight for her Uncle John and Daddy who just pulled in behind them.

"Hi sweetie" Randy said as he picked up his two year old daughter

"Welcome home dear" Kinley said "Hey JC I am so glad you are home I have missed you, hi John"

"Hey K I had better get home to Krista and help her with the kids as I know she is worn out with the baby not sleeping much these last few weeks" John said "We shall return in a few hours for supper"

"Sweet thanks for the ride home of me and JC we will see ya around 5 hows that for supper" Randy said

"Not a prob see ya in a bit" John said and back out of the drive and headed home.

Randy and Kinley got all the luggage in the house and could hear music coming from Kaylie's room and once Randy recongized the song and and Kinley just groaned Kaylie found the mixed CD that she was cleaning to eariler. Randy walked up to his daughters room Kinley followed him and once they reached her door they stood in the doorway and watched their daughter.

_**"She wraps those hands around that pole,  
>She licks those lips and off we go,<br>She takes it off nice and slow,  
>'Cause that's PORNSTAR DANCIN'!<strong>_

_**She don't play nice, she makes me beg,  
>She drops that dress around her legs,<br>And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this,  
>PORNSTAR DANCIN'!" <strong>_

Kaylie was belting out the song and was dancing around the room...Randy looked at Kinley and both just shake their heads, this was the last thing they wanted any of their kids to not only hear but also find out that their mom used to dance to this song in a club. Kinley couldn't help but smile at their daughter while Randy on the other hand could only see bad things happening in the future. He knew that his wife used to dance to that song and he didn't want to think about his little girl dancing around a pole or anything else.

"Randy go take the CD away please I never should have had the CD out but found it and thought I would listen to it while cleaning I never thought when I laid in on the island she would take it please make it stop" Kinley said

"Its okay baby normally she would ask" Randy said and walked into their daughter's room and ejected the cd from the player

"Daddy why?" Kaylie asked

"Kaylie baby thats not a good song for you to be listening to okay honey" Kinley said "Why don't you start on homework and we will get supper ready."

"Okay mom" Kaylie answered and grabbed her backpack and pulled out her folder and got started on homework.

Randy and Kinley headed downstairs to the kitchen and Randy grabbed the sicssors and but the CD into pieces and threw it away. "There now we don't have to worry about that again although tongiht I would love a free show baby girl" Randy said quielty as they got started on supper and Randy pulled his wife of nearly 11 years into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"You know if your going to kiss your wife do it upstairs" Adam said from behind them

"Shut it asshole why are you here?" Randy asked as he sat up on the counter

"Supper duh we have it weekly when we are home my wife should be here soon" Adam said as he had married Kinley's sister a few months ago.

"Speaking of where how is my sister" Kinley asked

"At the office working I swear she works longer hours than I do." Adam said "Katie said she would meet me here she is wrapping up a case"

"Good now help me cut up the onions as I don't want to and I need to get the patties ready Randy hon will you please fire up the grill?" Kinley asked

"Sure baby" Randy said and pressed a kiss to Kinley's cheek and headed out and once he was out of the house Adam started on the onion while the front door opened and Katie walked in to find her husband slicing onions and smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his now tear soaked cheek and laughed she knew how much Kinley hated to slice up onions.

It wasn't long and everyone was now gathered at the Orton's house, Ted and Hailey arrived within minutes of Krista and John. Once all the kids were either running in the back yard and the youngest were all down for now.

"You wouldn't believe what Kaylie did today" Randy said

"Whats that bro?" Hailey asked as she sat down next to Ted and he placed a hand on her growing baby bump.

"Kaylie found a mixed CD and started to sing Porn Star Dancing" Kinley said

"Thats the last thing she needs to hear that wasn't exactly the best song" Adam said not realizing that Kinley used to dance to it at the club.

"I used to love the song 11 years ago it was fun to dance to" Kinley said and clamped a hand on her mouth as soon as she said that completely forgetting that not everyone realized she used to strip.

"So what did you guys do?" Krista asked

"I took the CD and cut it up and its in the trash, although it was a good song to dance to" Randy said and smiled at his wife who smiled in return. Everyone else just laughed as it was a very popular song 11 years ago.

"Well guys that was a great dinner and we are sorry to bail right now, I am tired and need some sleep the baby has been moving a lot" Hailey said

"Its okay we are headed out too hon. I will go pack up Bryn John if you get the other two in the truck" Krista said

"Sure babe Thanks for supper Orton see you guys tomorrow" John said and every one got up and started to leave.

As the night came to a close Randy and Kinley checked on the kids who were sleeping soundly as they headed to bed that night Randy pulled his wife to him and kissed her passionately as they were both thankful to the day that brought them together.


End file.
